


Couples Therapy

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Nico and Maki, F/F, Featuring thirsty Maki, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico and Maki run into a minor problem in their relationship that's a little hard to bring up gracefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, this was inspired by the release notes for the translation of a Rin/Maki doujin. http://akibadetectives.tumblr.com/post/153584467042/im-not-saying-im-not-into-it-but-love-live

Lots of couples went to therapy. After doing the job for years, Sayaka was long past judging couples as “imperfect” or “troubled” just because they came to a session. Frankly, many couples she knew who didn’t go to therapy were worse off- a lot of truly dysfunctional ones wouldn’t ever hit the threshold of self-awareness and devotion to actually go through with it.

So she tried not to be disillusioned by the fact that the couple that had given her the confidence to come out to her parents were now sitting across from her on her patients couch.

Sayaka wasn’t a huge idol fan, but as a former student of Otonokizaka Academy, it was impossible for her not to know about μs. She never followed them closely, but their talent and drive were obvious and she had always been impressed. When the news broke that Nico’s announcement of her retirement from being an idol was immediately followed by confessing to her former groupmate Maki, it came at an almost perfect time in Sayaka’s life. While the bile that followed terrified her, the effortless pride both of them showed in the face of it inspired her, and she’d admitted to her parents that she’d been dating Hitomi since before the two girls had moved in together at the start of university.

They’d immediately disowned her, but that was hardly Nico or Maki’s fault. They would have probably done that anyway once she published her controversial thesis on couples’ therapy that discussed the complications involved with gay couples.

With that sort of history, she felt it was understandable that she was secretly fantasizing about what she was going to do to her goddamn secretary for intentionally hiding the identity of her 7:30 on Monday.

“So, the way I like to start these off is to first reassure you that you’re making a good step,” Sayaka said calmly, her practised demeanour squashing the complicated emotions behind her mask. “A lot of couples worry that even needing therapy means the relationship is doomed, or that they’re not meant to be. I want to assure you that just the fact you’re willing to come here says a lot about your devotion to each other, and that the vast majority of people who get couples’ therapy don’t end up breaking up afterwards. Quite often, all they need is a safe place to be honest about their issues in the relationship without fear of reprisal so that they can discuss them candidly and move to resolve them. With that in mind, I’d like to ask each of you what you think the biggest problem in your relationship i-”

“The problem is she’s fucking insatiable!” Nico blurted out, slamming her fist on the small coffee table between them, making Sayaka jump as Maki turned bright red.

“I-I-I am not!” Maki squeaked, clenching the hem of her skirt tightly and looking down to hide her blush. Sayaka could sympathise- the only thing keeping her face calm currently was years of experience.

“You are too!” Nico said, pointing a finger at her accusingly. “How many couples do you think do it as often as we do, Maki? Not even Eli puts up with this level of- of- thirst! And you _know_ what Nozomi is like!” Sayaka’s mask was threatened once again as she learned more than she really needed to know about the other members of μs.

“It’s not like you complain when we’re doing it! How is it even a problem if I’m- if I have a high sex drive?” Maki shot back, shooting up ramrod straight and glaring at her girlfriend- maybe fiancée? They were wearing rings. Sayaka, dazed, scribbled a note on autopilot to ask about that later. A lot of couples were having troubles relating to the idea of marriage with the steps forward in recognition of foreign marriage certificates.

“'How is it even a problem’? Maki, a few weeks ago Satoshi called me up during your shift, innocently worried, and asked if you’d ‘had a bad fall or something’ because you were ‘walking funny’ all day!” Maki turned even redder and buried her face in her hands. “And a week after that, I had to do all my work by dictation for a day because my fingers were too sore to hold my pen properly!”

 _Jesus_. Sayaka thought.  _That’s a level I haven’t seen before._ She made a mental note to do more hand exercises.

“Maki, babe, I love you, but even the great and generous lover Nico Nico can’t handle it anymore, you’re going to actually kill me. I’m not going to lie, pretty awesome way to go out, but I’m not really looking to die just yet, especially not now.” She indicated the ring; probably was an engagement ring after all then.

“Why did we need to come to therapy for this?” Maki asked, or rather mumbled grumpily. “Couldn’t you have just… said something?”

“Maki, I tried! You took it as a come on!”

“Wait, are you talking about when you called me a 'horny little minx’?!?”

“I was trying to soften the blow by saying it fondly!”

“Nico, dirty talk is not the same as having a serious conversation!”

* * *

An hour later, the two left arm in arm, thanking Sayaka profusely.

“Oh, no, it was nothing. I just mediated,” Sayaka said. It was a fairly standard line, to give couples the confidence to work things out by themselves, but in this case it was pretty much true- Sayaka spoke very rarely during the hour. Her job had practically done itself for her, and yet it was still probably the hardest session she’d ever done. “So you won’t need a second session? Well that’s wonderful, I wish the two of you the best of luck. Have a safe drive home.”

Once they were safely out the door, Sayaka ran back into her office and closed the door, then let out a deep breath as she turned as red as a tomato. Sure, clients talked about their sex lives in counselling, but that wasn’t quite the same as hearing THE Nico Yazawa admit how much she loved going down on the most promising doctor to come out of Japan in the last decade. She groaned and collapsed into her chair, picking up the phone to speak with her secretary.

“Yuuko? That’s my last appointment for the day, right? I’m just going to go home early.”

“Would you like me to call Hitomi to come pick you up while you get everything closed up?”

“Yes, Yuuko, thanks.” She paused for a moment. “Also, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was them and I’m going to kill you.”

Yuuko laughed and hung up as Sayaka started to bustle around her office putting away files and locking drawers. Yuuko probably assumed she was running home early because of how stressful that appointment had been, and she wasn’t entirely wrong, but… well, it wasn’t _strictly_ unethical if she tried out a few of the things Nico had mentioned, right?

She was sure that Hitomi would forgive the breach of protocol.

 


End file.
